Adam Eberhart
Adam Eberhart 'is an original character who initially made his series debut in ''The Ties That Bind as a supporting character, though his first chronological appearance was in'' Genesis. Canon Adam is an original character to the Convergence Series. Not much is known about Adam, though he is implied to have quite a deviant and criminal past, and that the world he hailed from was generally a normal one. He is implied to be a fan of movies and little girls. Pre-Convergence It is left ambiguous as to what Adam's whereabouts were before the events of ''Genesis, but it can be assumed that his world and life were relatively normal before, until he was suddenly taken from his world by Umbrella for nefarious purposes. Plot Involvement '''Genesis Adam is first introduced into the Convergence Series chronologically shortly after the primary group of Survivors, upon waking up in the hold of an Umbrella facility, are let out of their chamber, the man having the same device implanted in him as the rest of the group in order to ensure compliance in their forced task to defeat S.H.I.E.L.D., who had come at odds with Umbrella. Over the course of the event, he travels with the rest of the group, being lugged around with them, though his unruly and self-serving personality quickly made him rather unpopular with the group, as well as his womanizing tendencies, such as when he flirted with Wanda Maximoff on one occasion. After the climactic battle in which Diablo overcomes the group, as the devil began to overtake their minds, including Adam's, Wanda Maximoff used the last of her power, weakened by Diablo as well as Umbrella's experiments, to protect Adam's mind. However, with the intervention of Wesker, using the devices implanted in Adam and the group to render them all comatose, Diablo's influence was disrupted, and as Wesker temporarily left the room to take away Claire Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy awakens, unaffected by Wesker's move due to having no device, and manages to escape the area with Adam, who was also protected from Wesker's move by Wanda, forced to leave behind everyone else. With her last gesture expending all of her power, Wanda died with that. The Ties That Bind He had fairly limited involvement with the event, but he fell in love with and impregnated Annie Hastur, who acquired an adult body as a result of an aging potion, much to the silent disgust of the rest of the group around. Epilogue(s) Genesis In an epilogue addendum, it is stated that with Adam being the only one not put into a coma, unlike the rest of the group, Diablo managed to assimilate Adam's ego into his being, and have his ego be assimilated into Adam's, but to a lesser extent. As a result of the former, with the merging of Diablo's personality with Adam's, a new entity was born; the Arch Demon. Meanwhile, immediately after the recovery of Leon and Adam, Adam has since become a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., recruited by Nick Fury, before setting a course in the helicarrier for Las Vegas, setting the stage for The Ties That Bind. The Ultimate Game Despite never appearing again after The Watchful Eyes, Adam dies off-screen after the death of the Arch Demon, the link to the demon that he never knew about being cut off. Character Relationships * Annie Hastur - A character from [[wikipedia:League_of_Legends|'League of Legends']] who made her debut in The Ties That Bind. The two of them had a romance and had a baby together after Annie was turned into a 21-year old woman as a result of a potion. Trivia * Before it was made non-canon, Adam made an appearance as a Survivor in The Watchful Eyes, where he was involved with yet another League of Legends character, Katarina du Corteau, the two of them having a physical encounter (no age-up potion required) in a public restroom by a dead body. I couldn't make this up if I tried. Category: Characters Category: The Ties That Bind Category: The Watchful Eyes Category:NPCs Category:Survivors Category:Genesis